My future, your future
by Jane Bennett
Summary: This is a story about Rory and Logan. Rory turned Logan down and he moved to California, but now he comes back. Do they get another chance? Even when his family is against it? And what about the girl Logan once knew in College?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Hey,_

_I planned to upload this ages ago, but never did. _

_I just didn't want this series to end, so I started to write a Rory and Logan fanfiction. _

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

Lorelei jumped as the phone rang and picked up right after the first rang.

"Mum!?"

"I knew it was you! You should have called earlier!"

"Mum…"

"You really should have! I know I am not supposed to make a big deal out of it, but…"

"Mum…" Rory tried to interrupt.

"Okay, honey. How are you? How is New York?"

There was a pause. "Hello? How long does my voice need to travel over to you?"

There was a sob. "Rory!?"

"Mum…" She had tried so hard not to cry! She shouldn't be crying! Everything should be fine!

"Okay now you're scaring me! Talk to me! Please!"

"I miss you! I feel so alone! Everyone is mean, my room is tiny and…and I hate New York!"

"Oh, honey. No you don't! You like it there, you always wanted to work there!"

"Before I figured out how cruel the world was!"

"Just wait a few more weeks! You'll find friends!"

"What if I won't?"

"I'll pay someone to become your friend!"

"That would be just weird." Rory sniffed. "Mum…"

"What? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, thanks. Have you heard any news?"

"News? What news?"

"From grandma?"

It needed time for the penny to drop.

"…Oh…no, nothing. Well, no one seems to know where he is."

"Mh…Mum I miss him so much!"

"I know, honey."

"It was a mistake!"

"No! Rory, you are too young! It was right!"

"But mum…" The tears came back.

"Rory listen! You would have just rushed things that shouldn't be rushed!"

"But I want him back! Mum, what should I do?"

"Honey, I think you hurt him pretty bad."

Rory sobbed. "It's all my fault!"

"Honey no…" But Rory didn't let her mother finish.

"But I was scared! I mean it was all or nothing, so I just backed away! But now I…"

"What do you mean: all or nothing?"

"Logan wanted to move forward not backward, by going through a long distance relationship again. So he bought the house and…"

"House?"

"Yes and he…"

"Did you say house?"

"Yes, mum!"

"House! Like in: I live in my own house. My house, with four walls, windows, a front door, a roof…like…like…a house!?"

"What other "house" is there?"

Lorelei was silent as she grasped the whole extend of the situation. She would always surely be on Rory's side and always stick to her belief that Rory was much too young, however, she had to admit that Logan put so much thought into it. He must have believed it to come true, more than anything else. Suddenly her stomach felt heavy. What was this? Sympathy for Logan Huntzberger?

* * *

Late that night Rory felt really lost. She had not only lost her love but a person who loved her back, understood her like no one else and had always looked after her.

Her tears had run dry an hour ago. Now she just sat there staring at her mobile.

She was wondering: Had he already moved on?

Or maybe, was there a possibility, however small that he might miss her too?

How she longed to hear his voice!

Without any further thinking she switched her caller ID settings from visible to incognito and dialled Logan's number. It rang…Rory's palms were covered in cold sweat…it rang again and again…she actually felt relieved that Logan didn't seem to answer, just as the beeping stopped.

"Huntzberger?"

Rory covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the gasp. Her mouth and throat went dry. What should she say?

"Hello?" Should she say anything? Come on think!

"Who's there?"

Rory panicked and quickly hung up. "Shit!"

* * *

"Who's there?" No answer. Logan's breath caught in his throat. "Rory?" He whispered, but the caller had already hung up again. He swallowed and put the phone down.

The woman next to him was still kissing his neck.

He stopped her. "Maybe you should leave."

"Leave? What, now?"

"I'm sorry, this was a mistake!"

"What?"

Logan stood up and opened the door to his apartment.

"This is a joke right?"

"No. Please just go!" The girl became furious but grabbed her purse none the less.

After she was gone Logan cradled his head in his hands.

He had tried to move on, but he couldn't!

He had been on dates again, on parties, now this had been the first woman he had taken home again, but it just felt so wrong! He couldn't do it!

Logan couldn't go back to whom he used to be, but he couldn't yet move on either.

He was trapped!


	2. Chapter 2

_Just letting you know that I exagerrated Finn's character a little._

* * *

Rory made her way downtown.

New York was still fascinating, though she had been here a couple of times already.

The streets were busy, everyone was rushing from one shop to another, from one appointment to another or from the office back home to their families.

The sunlight was slowly fading behind the skyscrapers that were still far too small to actually reach the clouds.

Rory balanced her laptop bag, another bag, a book and a cup of coffee in her arms while she tried to avoid being squashed by people.

Never the less someone bumped into her so the book she was carrying went flying onto the pavement.

She turned around, about to give this rude idiot a lecture as she recognized him.

"Can't you…Finn!"

He stared at her confused.

"I'm sorry." He frowned, probably trying to remember if he had been with her some time or another.

Rory rolled her eyes while she picked up her book. Luckily she had saved the coffee.

"You will never memorize me, will you?" Finn was still frowning, but Rory put it off. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter. It was nice meeting you none the less."

She had already turned around as Finn said:

"Rory!"

She stopped, then faced him again.

"How are you?"

Rory couldn't wipe the look of surprise off her face immediately. Finn, one of Logan's closest friends had never really managed to memorize her face or name while she was with Logan and now, that they had broken up, he suddenly remembered her. What should she make of that?

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you? What are you doing in New York?"

"I found a job in a marketing agency, quite cool actually. I get to meet really interesting people. Are you still with the Obama guys?"

Another wave of surprise hit her.

"You memorized that, did you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Rory bit her cheek so she wouldn't laugh at Finn who seemed clueless about his lacking in memorizing things. Or did he actually do it deliberately?

She never got him and probably never will!

"Ah well, it's a great opportunity and I get well paid so I shouldn't complain."

Finn nodded but didn't ask further and Rory didn't fell like telling Finn about her problems anyway.

"So, it was nice to see you again!"

"Yes…" Rory shook his hand while her brain raced. Could she somehow figure out how Logan was doing? Should she just ask Finn or let it be?

"Finn, I…er…have you…well…"

He just stared at her and Rory bailed. "Forget it! Well, have a nice evening!"

Rory started to walk away trying to shake off the uneasy feeling that had covered her like a coat.

"Rory!" Finn yelled, but stayed where he was. There was something in his eyes Rory couldn't quite name. Sympathy?

"I'll have a party on Friday, maybe you want to come?!"

She stared at him and Finn's look was so intense that she knew why he was asking.

"Are you sure you want me to be there?"

"If you like. It'll be fine, really." Rory nodded.

"I'll think about it, Finn. Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

* * *

As Rory unlocked her door she was all shaky. So, Logan would be here, in New York by Friday night.

She shivered as she thought about meeting him.

How would he react?

Would he yell? Be indifferent? Polite?

She knew that the worst thing would be if he ignored her!

She could handle him yelling at her or acting as if nothing happened or just be polite and distanced but she surely could never handle him ignoring her!

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it so far!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday, the night of the party.

Rory had decided to go.

"Are you sure you want to do this? After all you broke his heart and he is a playboy!"

"Paris!"

"I'm sorry, but those are the facts!"

Rory needed a dress for the party and as Lane had no time for shopping she had called Paris, but wasn't sure if she regretted it now…

"How do you know he hasn't moved on?"

"Finn wouldn't have invited me in that case, would he?"

"Well, I don't know what someone so egocentric who barely notices other people around him would do. He can hardly remember your name! Did he tell you that Logan would be there?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"So, what if he won't be there? And there's the reason why Finn invited you! He wants to check you out!" Rory nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Don't you think you're a little paranoid now?"

"Rory…" Paris had stopped walking and stood there staring at a kiosk.

Rory groaned. "Paris, please I don't have time for this!"

"No, Rory trust me, you should take your time for this!" Reluctantly Rory walked up to her to take a look at the source of Paris' disturbance.

At first she couldn't make it out, but then her eyes got caught by the front page of a cheap boulevard magazine. Rory jumped towards the little shop and grabbed a paper, quickly flipping through the pages. She gasped.

"Oh I'm gonna kill him!" Paris said looking over her shoulder. "He never deserved you! He's a despicable human being!" Paris scolded, really angry.

Rory just stared at the picture of Logan and another woman. Her throat swelled shut.

"Rory?" Paris' voice just barely reached her while she tried to hold back the tears.

The blond woman grabbed her arm. "Come on. Instead of a dress we go buy chocolate and movies. No one needs him really! I mean have you ever looked at him objectively? He is becoming fat! Look at his dad! He is predestined for losing his hair! Come on, he'll bite his ass when you are a famous reporter while his play bunnies have problems spelling "orange"!"

Now the tears ran freely.

"Oh, Paris I won't have a career! My job is horrible, nothing is good enough and…I think I'm having a heart attack…why does it hurt so much? Why?"

"Oh darling…" She put an arm around her friend. "Should we rather buy torches, forks, feathers and pitch? We'll just chase him out of town." Rory chuckled while she was still crying.

"Chocolates, alcohol and Hugh Jackmann should do."

"Come on let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile Logan was on his way to the party…

* * *

_This is the last chapter for tonight. There will be more before the week is out._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews guys!=)_

* * *

"Finn! Colin!"

"Logan!" They screamed in unison over the loud music.

"It's good to see you, mate!"

"It's good to see you too!"

"How's the west coast? You are as white as a sheet!" Colin said.

"What? That's the best indoor light tan you can get!"

They made their way over to the bar. Logan looked around at some weird looking people. "Finn, how many people do you know?"

"Well, I invited ten people." The room hold definitely more than ten people!

Finn's eyes swept the room. "Looking for anyone in particular?"

"Mh? Me?" He chuckled nervously. "No! No! Why should I be?"

Logan raised his eyebrows at his friends. Colin shrugged.

They got themselves some drinks and started to exchange news about work and politics.

But after a while Logan asked: "Finn seriously what's up? It's like you're awaiting an alien invading the place at any second."

The man swallowed. "Well, maybe I should tell you something…"

Logan looked from Finn to Colin. Colin put up his hands in defence: "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Thanks for your support, mate!" Colin just drank from his beer.

"Well, I am all ears."

"A few days ago…I met Rory." Logan turned pale and his muscles stiffened. "And I invited her." Finn finished.

A chill ran through his body by the imagination of standing in front of her.

"She looked miserable, you were miserable, I just thought…"

Logan took a swig of beer. He couldn't help himself but looked around the room.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, sure why shouldn't I?"

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Colin scolded. Finn pursed his lips. "Imagine he would have brought a date!"

"Logan is not dating! Are you dating again?"

"I, er…

Colin didn't let Logan answer Finn's question. "Or if Rory would have brought her new boyfriend!"

"New boyfriend?" Logan and Finn cried simultaneously.

Colin looked at them shocked: "Hypothetically of course…"

None of them said a word. Logan opened his mouth to say something but shut it again.

Only to open it again a few seconds later. "Does…do you…Does she…have a new boyfriend?"

"No!" Finn shook his head.

"Did she tell you?" Colin asked.

"Well, not exactly, but she asked if it really was okay if she was coming tonight…"

Colin groaned. "That could mean anything!"

Logan drained the rest of his beer.

During the next hours people rushed in and out. A lot of commotion was going on and the music was too loud.

Later that night as most of the people headed home.

The three men found themselves again on Finn's balcony.

Logan straddled a chair, looking really tiered and just finished. He had met a lot of people he hadn't seen in ages, just not the one he was both eager and scared to meet.

"What a party! Reminds me of college!" Finn said.

"Those were good years!" Colin agreed.

Logan sighed. "She didn't come."

"Sorry mate."

He drained another glass of vodka.

"I've always liked her." Colin said out of nowhere.

Finn nodded. "Me too! She wasn't as dumb as the others."

"Nah, she's a smart ass." Colin said. "She's one of them who'll have a great career and a nice family."

"Three kids and a respected husband, surely, but her career is not going well."

Colin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I think she has trouble with her job."

"She? Trouble? I just can't put those words together in a sentence."

"That's what she said."

Colin couldn't believe Finn and looked at Logan who was still. "Logan you should know such a thing, shouldn't you?"

"MH? What?" He hadn't heard a word of his friends.

"If Rory…"

"I still love her." Logan blurted out.

Finn rolled his eyes. "We know that, but how's the Obama campaign going?"

Logan laughed humourlessly. _Well, I didn't!_ "The Campaign is good, isn't it?"

"Because Rory has some troubles."

"Has she?"

Colin groaned. "What do you think we were talking about all the time!?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you like this chapter, because I loved to write it!_

* * *

The day after Finn's party Logan had agreed to meet his family for a family dinner, but only because Honor had begged him to come.

That was the reason why he had decided to spent a week at the east coast anyway.

Logan was so not looking forward to dining with his family.

He had done everything possible just so he didn't have to step into his father shoes.

It was true that he had achieved most of the things because of his name, but the independence he aspired was the best thing he had ever been granted.

He parked his Porsche in front of the so familiar driveway. Honor's car was already there, so he wouldn't have to face his parents alone after his long absence. Logan was grateful that he could count on his sister, for without her he wouldn't have survived in this household.

A maid opened the door and took his coat.

He sighed and collected his courage before entering the dining hall.

"Logan, hello my dear!" His mother approached him with her arms wide open for a hug. Her words were friendly but her tone carried a subtle note of distance.

"Hello mother!"

He shook hands with his father afterwards, who scrutinized him from head to toes grumbling.

"Yes, father I am still alive as you can see!" Even without your help, he added in his mind.

His father pursed his lips: "So, I take it from your appearance, but how is the business?"

Of course, that was all that mattered. Logan felt anger bubbling inside of him, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that his father wanted to see him fail and that to a certain extend his father congratulated himself for raising someone so strong and independent and successful.

It made him even angrier because in that case he had lost anyway, in that case he couldn't anger his father with anything.

"The numbers are increasing if that's what you're asking for!"

The men stared at each other with scornful looks in their eyes.

"Logan!" Honor cried hurrying towards Logan and embracing him full heartedly.

Her brother actually chuckled. "It's so good to see you! Let me take a look!" Honor stepped back to take in his appearance. "You look fantastic, little brother!"

"You look very good yourself! How's Josh?"

"He's fine, and he would have come but he's busy tonight. So tell me, what have you been up to lately?"

"Come, come, Logan you can tell us while we eat. Let's have a drink first!" Shira said and ushered everyone into the living room.

As Logan looked about the room, he noticed that nothing had changed.

"So Logan, what are you doing?" His mother asked serving herself some salad.

"Well, we have a great deal with an European firm and are about to expand ourselves"

"Are you really? Do you have enough income for that?"

"Father, we wouldn't if we didn't!"

Mitchum snorted. "You calculated wrongly once before when I remember correctly, didn't you?"

Logan's jaw clenched. How could he ever forget how his father tricked him?

"You know very well, that it wasn't my fault!"

"It was!"

"So, Logan…" Honor chimed in, determined to cause some distraction. "What about your love life? Do you have a girlfriend?" She just didn't know that she chose the most sensitive issue there was at the moment. Shira watched her son expectantly.

Logan stared at his plate, trying to act indifferent though his muscles tightened.

He cleared his throat. "Well, no I haven't got a girlfriend." His tone implied that the topic was closed and Honor immediately regretted asking him.

Then Mitchum said: "Good that the Gilmore issue is no longer of any importance. If you ask me it's only reasonable that she won't get a foothold."

Logan frowned at that and looked up: "What do you mean?"

His father shoved the food on his plate onto his fork.

"You know rumours spread. She has got a rough time touring with our president."

"Dad, what do you mean by that?" Honor asked now suspicious herself. She had actually always liked Rory, she was after all the one girl that managed to knock some sense into her brother.

Who knew how he would have ended if it hadn't been for her?

Mitchum looked at his daughter and shrugged. "I know some people from the crew and talked to them, that's all. They said that Miss Gilmore is not doing as well as they thought she would."

"Dad, what have you told them?" Logan asked through gritted teeth. He forced himself to put his fork and knife gently down onto the table. His muscles were tensed and his mind was alerted now.

"I didn't tell them anything new!"

"Rory is an excellent reporter, so why would she have a 'rough time'?"

"Logan! Don't be ridiculous! She's not skilled in any way!"

"You know very well that she is very talented and spirited!" Logan raised his voice. There was a dangerous glow in his eyes. Honor held her breath.

"Do you honestly tell me that you still care for her? She is a foolish young girl!"

"Are you sabotaging her?"

Mitchum kept cool without any effort.

"I just think that a journalist is the wrong job for her."

"I hardly think that's your decision to make! She has been working for that her entire life! How dare you to interfere with her work!?" Logan was furious now. Rory didn't deserve this! Just because his father had some unresolved issues with her, didn't mean that he was allowed to ruin her whole future.

Honor and Shira kept quiet, they knew better than to interrupt the fight.

"You of all should be satisfied! That girl humiliated you in front of everyone! She was never up to anything good! She just wanted to use your name to establish herself in business!"

"That's not true and you know that! Even if it was, it is my problem, not yours! You have no right to stick your nose into my business!"

"Logan, don't talk to me like that!"

Logan stood up, throwing the napkin that was in his lap onto the table.

"Logan…" Shira said softly about to stand up.

"No mum, let it be! I have nothing more to say! Thank you for the invitation, but I think it's my cue to go. Good bye!"

He hurried away, ignoring the furious calls from his father and the pleading ones from his mother.

Logan tried to catch his breath.

In the car he tried to grasp what had just happened, but he couldn't digest it, not yet.

He didn't remember how he got to his hotel room. Neither if he drove here directly, or took a turn through town.

As he recalled the evening he made a decision.

Rory deserved neither of this!

He would drive over to New York to help her.

He wanted to do some good and he missed her incredibly, especially over the last few weeks as he had always been so close to just call her.

That this would be another way to anger his father was a thought he'd encounter just later.


	6. Chapter 6

_Next chapter! Enjoy it!_

* * *

It had been an incredible long and stressful day.

Rory looked very forward to taking a long shower, having chocolate ice cream while she would watch a romcom simultaneously with her mother.

It was pouring and the city looked even greyer if that was somehow possible.

Rory didn't try to avoid the puddles on the pavement, tonight she couldn't care less for she was drenched any way despite the umbrella she was carrying.

She sighed, feeling worn out.

All her limbs were as heavy as iron. Why the hell was every article she wrote not good enough?

Why didn't they give her a chance to succeed?

It was jinxed!

This was not at all how her future was supposed to be!

The rain was still drumming loudly onto her umbrella.

Merely a few more feet now and she could relax and try to shut the outside world out of her temporarily room.

But she hesitated for a moment as she saw the figure on her doorsteps.

Oh no, she thought, not again another beggar.

She's had some problems with them. It wasn't just that it got onto her nerves. She also got scared every time they turned up. But then again she would find herself feeling embarrassed and ashamed because she thought about them so badly

Rory had stopped walking.

Frantically she tried to recall if she had brought her pepper spray this morning.

Did she?

Then the figure turned its head and Rory gasped.

Her emotions swept over her like an ocean wave. Her stomach tightened, her thoughts raced, her breathing almost ceased while her pulse sped up.

Slowly she walked closer until there were only a few feet between them.

"Hey Ace!" The name raised goose bumps on her arms. He had lost the right to call her that, hadn't he? Or would he always be allowed to call her that?

"Logan. What are you doing here?"

"I…need to talk to you. Can I come inside?"

"How long have you been out here? You are dripping wet!"

"All day I guess. So, can I talk to you for a minute? Please?"

Rory could just stare at him for a while.

He was pale and his lips were blue. He must be freezing!

Even if she wouldn't have wanted to she hardly could not invite him in.

"Come on in, before you freeze to death."

Logan's whole body trembled but he had determinedly stayed to wait for Rory to come home, despite the cold.

She was still beautiful.

* * *

The room was small but clean.

There was a kitchenette with a small table and in the other corner a sleeping couch with a small TV in front of it. Rory put her stuff onto the small table, before she faced Logan.

As she turned around she saw that he was supporting his weight by holding on to the door frame.

She frowned at him.

"Logan? Are you okay?"

His body was still trembling and suddenly the room had started to spin. He felt like he didn't have enough breathing space. Everything seemed to become tighter and tighter.

He waved his hand: "Don't worry, I'm fine." He straightened. "Ace, listen I am sorry! There's something I need to tell you, actually there are lots of things, but it's basically that I know about…" He suddenly staggered.

"Logan…" Rory grew concerned now. She stepped in front of him, holding his shoulders. He was so cold.

"It's okay." He shook his head lightly to get rid of the sudden dizziness. "Your work. I know you have a rough time and…"

Rory stepped backwards. She didn't want any sympathy from him.

"…I feel responsible cause my dad…" The dizziness heightened and clouded the room. "…my…" He staggered again.

"Logan!" Rory's shriek was very faint in his ears.

He looked at her face.

The room swayed.

Her face.

Another faint shriek and then the lights went out.

Her beautiful face.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here we go! Chapter number 7!=)_

_A little note on Lorelai and her love life: _

_I stuck to the series, so she hasn't married Luke and spent a night with Christopher, but they are not together. Now she is still attached to Luke somehow and doesn't know what to do. Christopher wants more, Luke doesn't know about him and she is right in the middle!  
_

_But at first, back to Rory and Logan:  
_

* * *

Rory paced the floor of the hospital.

She was anxious if not freaking out.

Logan had collapsed right in front of her, just like that out of the blue.

She tried to breathe even, always on the outlook for a doctor who could finally tell her about Logan's condition.

As he had been lying there, unconscious, all the feelings she had for him came back to her.

Her stomach tightened.

The fear for him was dominant to everything else at the moment. Rory just wanted him to be okay, she was really scared of losing him, just like she had been when he had had the accident on one of his stupid trips. The feeling of déjà vu lingered over her head.

A nurse hurried by but she shook her head at Rory as she was about to speak up.

No, Rory thought. She didn't want to lose him!

But how did Logan feel about her?

Was he already over her? Or still mad?

Was there a small chance that he'd take her back without marrying him right away?

Questions, questions! So many questions that pounded against Rory's skull from the inside.

She gritted her teeth as she felt like screaming out.

Her feet had found a nice rhythm that kept her body somehow occupied, but her mind was restless.

What was the time?

How long had she been here?

She panted.

Rory wanted a coffee, something to soothe her edgy nerves, but she was afraid to leave the floor.

A door opened and a man with a white coat appeared.

He had some papers in his hands and headed for Rory.

"Do you have any news from Logan Huntzberger?"

"Are you Miss Gilmore?" His voice was low.

"I am. Please tell me, is he okay?"

"He is okay, just very stressed out, short of sleep and dehydrated plus the extreme weather changes between the west and the east coast that was simply too much for his body."

"Can I see him?" Rory quickly interrupted.

The man smiled kindly. "Yes, he asked for you. Please follow me. But he needs to rest. We're going to keep him here for at least another one or two days."

* * *

Logan looked pale but he was awake. They had put him on a drip but that was it.

"Hey Ace." His voice was a little hoarse.

"Hey. You really scared me there!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay?" He just nodded. Rory sat down next to him on the bed. For a second she thought about brushing his hair back but she reminded herself that she might not be in the right position to do just that.

But then she nudged his arm. "Don't ever do that again!"

"You were really scared, huh?" He tried to put on a playful tone that didn't match the exhaustion on his face. His heart actually beat a mile as he saw Rory so stressed.

Maybe there was still hope for them.

"Of course I was!"

Logan managed a smile. "What I actually wanted to tell you was that…" He sighed and Rory braced herself for what there was to come. Logan didn't want to tell her. He hated his family for hurting Rory, for always ruining his life, too. "…apparently my father gave you a bad reputation."

Rory bit her lip.

She felt anger, maybe even hatred. Why couldn't they leave her alone? Why?

She looked at the floor.

"Rory…" Logan took her hand. "I am so sorry! I just found out yesterday. I knew nothing of this, but what I do know is that no matter what I'll help you out of this!"

Logan only rarely called her by her first name, so she looked into his face. His look was so sincere that Rory had no choice but to believe him.

"Logan, you owe me nothing after all that has happened…"

"I do owe you so much, Ace. My family has no right to treat you like this! Please let me help you, besides I can't watch you suffer!"

Rory took Logan's hand. He wasn't cold anymore.

Their fingers entwined.

"Ace…" Rory looked up. "I'm sorry! I should have never put any pressure on you!"

"Logan…"

"No, no, no it was my fault! I wanted so much, too much at once and I ruined it!"

Rory was silent. She stared at their entwined hands.

"You know I met your mum." This surprised Rory.

"When?"

"Some days ago. She knew you'd say no, you know."

"I think it's her fault that my impression of marriage especially at a young age is so bad."

Logan smiled lightly. "I've missed you!"

Rory looked at him, her eyes became wet. "I missed you too."

"Ace, do you think there's still a chance? For us?"

Rory shrugged. Her heart screamed yes, but her mind listed all the reasons why it wasn't a good idea.

"Let's talk about it when you're in a better shape, okay? For now you need rest anyway, according to the doctor!"

"Aye, captain!"

Rory chuckled and brushed his hair out of his face despite her earlier unease about it.

"I expect you don't want me to call your family, right? Maybe Honor?"

Logan sighed. "No, I don't want to have anything to do with them, as for Honor, I'll tell her myself when I'm better. Thank you, Ace for being here!"

She suddenly felt a little sorry for Logan as she grasped how alone he was.

"Of course! So I'll let you get some sleep now and I'll be back tomorrow!"

Logan didn't want her to leave, but they weren't there yet.

"Okay. "

* * *

"Come on Paul Anker! What's wrong with you? It is neither raining outside nor is Kirk somewhere near!" Lorelai had been trying for an hour now to get her dog out from under the sofa.

She groaned. "You silly silly dog!"

The door bell rang in that moment.

"You see, that's the dog-catcher and he isn't half as nice as I am!"

She opened the door and whispered to Luke: "You have to pretend to be the dog-catcher and you're here to get Paul Anker!"

"What?"

"Paul Anker I told you so!" There was a whine and paws on the steps. "Paul Anker, come outside immediately!" She shook her head. "That dog is incredible! Luke! What a surprise!"

"Lorelai, we have to talk!"

"Talk? Yes, talking is always good, isn't it?"

"Lorelai, please, can I come in?"

Lorelai's brain was racing for an excuse. She didn't want Luke in her house, because she didn't trust herself now that she didn't know what or who she wanted. Her luck, that the phone rang in that moment.

"Oh, the phone! I'm sorry! I'll see you around, bye!"

"Lor…" She shut the door in his face and sprinted for the phone.

"Whoever that is "I love you"!"

"Well, that is a greeting!"

"Oh, lovely daughter of mine!"

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing special you know Paul Anker punishing me, Luke wanting to talk, you know. You sound more like yourself! Do you feel better? Tell me!"

"Luke wanted to talk?"

"Oh and have you heard that grandma invited us for dinner on Friday?"

"Mum! Don't become sidetracked! What about Luke?"

"He wanted to talk."

"And?"

"And then you called."

"You didn't talk?"

"Should I have invited him in and ignore your call?"

"Yes!"

"Exactly, I couldn't have done that!"

"Oh mum…"

"Don't worry I'll think about something…when I know what I want…"

"Do you want to talk?"

"Aren't we talking?"

Rory sighed. "Okay, what about Paul Anker?"

"Kirk distressed the poor dog. I just asked him to watch him and now he doesn't want to go outside anymore."

"You shouldn't ask Kirk to watch your dog!"

"But everyone else was busy and couldn't you have told me that earlier? Anyway why did you call?"

"You've met Logan!"

"I have what?…Oh yes, I have met Logan Rory, a couple of days ago when he was on his way to…to…I don't know where he went."

"Couldn't you have told me earlier?"

"I didn't want to distress you!"

"Logan is in the hospital."

"What!?" So Rory told her mother about the incident.

"And now?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know…You're the first to know when I have figured it out."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

Logan was already up as Rory entered the hospital room the next morning.

He looked much better.

"Hey."

"Good morning."

"I brought you some real coffee."

"You're a life saver! Thank you!"

She sat down in a chair while Logan sipped at the cup of coffee. "Mh."

"Thought you'd like it. How do you feel? You know you look much better!"

"I feel much better. I hope to get out of here by today."

"Take your time there." Logan shook his head.

"I already made a few calls this morning to ensure you'd be treated fair just like the other working slaves."

Rory frowned. "I'm not sure if I shouldn't be angry with you, for I didn't want to drag you in there, solving my problems."

"I know you can do that on your own, but as it was a problem caused by my father because of a personal grudge, it was already my issue as well and I would feel pretty awful if you wouldn't let me solve it for you!"

"But…"

"No buts! This was never any of my father's business!"

"Logan…" He put a hand up.

"I know you mean well, but please leave it!"

She sighed. "Thank you!"

"It's the least I can do after everything."

Rory frowned. "Shouldn't I be making up for something?"

Logan shook his head. "I just noticed how much pressure I put on you. And I am sorry. I wanted to achieve everything before it's time, but I forgot the most important thing." He paused. "You. I didn't really think about your wishes and plans."

Rory sighed and walked over to the window. She looked at him how he was lying here in the hospital bed. His face was matching the colour of the sheets.

Tears sprang to her eyes. There was a war raging inside of her, tearing at her guts.

"Ace?"

She hugged herself. "I need to go to work."

"Rory, don't be scared!" He stretched his hand out to her.

But Rory just stared at his outstretched hand, still hugging herself. Logan pulled his hand back.

"How is this going to work Logan? Do we just start over where we stopped? Are we going to have a long distance relationship?"

"Well, I actually didn't really think about it, but I really want no long distance thing. I could come back to New York and if you have to travel we'll figure something out."

She was sure they would.

"Logan I am sorry, but this is all too much too fast."

"I am doing it again, huh?" He took a deep breath and looked at her from under his eyelashes.

Rory just shrugged. She didn't know what to say.

She just watched him for a while.

"How long can you stay here in New York?"

"The doctors put me on sick leave for this week, but I'll be back as soon as I can, except if you tell me to go, then I will."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Without any complaints?"

"If you really want me to go, then yes."

Rory took a deep breath. She considered it for a moment.

"I guess, I…I don't want you to go. Not now…"

Logan smiled a crooked smile.

"Anyway, I really need to go. I told Finn to check on you so you wouldn't feel neglected."

"I see, yeah that would be Finn's job."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Paris!"

"Rory I have no time for a chat! I am in the middle of a…"

"Logan wants another chance!"

"What? Logan who?"

"Logan!"

"Your Logan?"

"I don't know any other Logan…"

"But…how, where, what?"

So Rory started to tell her second best friend about how she had found him in front of her door. "…so what do you think?"

"What do I think? I just know that you were pretty wrecked after the article…"

"I…should talk to him about it, right?"

"Yes! And I know you love him, but think about it: he was a playboy, you got together, you take a break, he cheats on you, you break up, you got back together, you broke up again, he might have had another woman again…"

"But he asked me to marry him! I said no and he is still here, to ask for another chance for us!"

"You should definitely sort out the particulars! Does he still want to marry you? Are you going to have a long distant relationship? How many women did he have?"

Rory was silent. Paris was right. She didn't really think this through.

The butterflies in her stomach had smelled sugar and reacted.


	9. Chapter 9

Paris was right!

These many questions on Rory's mind gave her quite a headache.

She stared at her laptop screen. She actually was to write an article about a 70 year old high society lady who was still engaged in every social organization that was somehow related to Obama.

It was one of these rare days where she just couldn't concentrate on anything. She even forgot to refill her coffee mug.

"Are you sure you're all right?" The woman whose table was opposite of hers asked. At last people had started to act nicer.

"Yes, yes, I am fine thank you. It's an off day that's all!" Rory forced herself to smile.

The hours dragged. This was the longest day she ever had, except this one day when she was waiting on her exam results!

After Rory had finally managed to write down the article, she re-wrote it again and again and again. How could it be she got so distracted just because of Logan Hunzberger!? She longed for a clarification of this mess or she would go mad! Rory was sure that she would find no sleep tonight and she had never been happier that she didn't have to work tomorrow!

* * *

At home she still had cabin fever, so she called her mother.

"It's wrong, right!?" She just said.

"What is?"

"I can't get back together with him!"

"Aha…"

"I have been thinking…"

"Oh dear!"

"…about it the whole morning. I have made plenty of lists!"

"The lists never lie!"

"And that's the point! Paris has laid it all out pretty well!"

"Woah woah woah, careful about what you're saying there!"

"What?"

"You mentioned Paris and whenever someone mentions Paris one has to be very careful!"

"I know, but she is right!"

"What did she say?"

"Well, she reminded me of Logan's past, that he didn't want to commit at first, and when he did we broke up, we got back together, but then took a break, he cheated on me, okay he thought we were through but anyway, we got back together, he asked me to marry him, I declined and now here we are! This can't be good!"

"Huh…what is your list saying?"

"Okay, con: he has cheated on me, yes he thought we were through, but he never told me himself! Then he is unstable. He was in the news with another woman recently, I know that's all hypothetical, but well… his family hates me, he asked me to marry him, well, is that negative or positive? And then he can be so condescending that I sometimes really hate him!" Rory had to catch her breath.

"Wow, that was a rush…What about the other side?"

"Er, he loves me…probably, he saved my career, maybe his money, but then again I have my own and in brackets: he asked me to marry him." Rory took another deep breath. "So?"

"Huh…that side of the list is definitely shorter!"

"Mum! I don't know what to do!"

"Honey, I can't tell you what to do, I am sorry!"

"What do you suppose would grandma say?"

"Either, we're just as good as the Hunzbergers or I knew he wasn't good enough for you! Or maybe both. Why? Do you want to let the majority decide? Should we hold a town meeting?"

"A town meeting?"

"They did it on me and Luke, so why not on you too?"

"Because it doesn't concern the town!"

"But you're their favourite! They would be pleased to help you!"

"No, mum, thanks, only if you want me to become as psychotic as your dog!"

"He's not psychotic he's empathetic!" Lorlai complained.

* * *

As predicted Rory hadn't slept all night and so today she had decided to go over to Finn's to see Logan. She wasn't far away anymore and her temperature changed from hot to cold and back again. Was she afraid of what there was to come?

She just rounded the last corner as she ran into Honor Hunzberger.

"Honor!"

"Rory, hi! How are you?"

"Quite well, thank you. How about you?"

"Fine fine." Honor smiled. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Have you just seen Logan?"

"Yes. He looks better. You're on your way there?"

"Yes, I am." Honor hesitated before she asked carefully:

"You sure you should go there now?"

"Uhm I…" Rory didn't understand and Honor interrupted her quickly.

"He's still pretty exhausted and I know it's not my business and I don't want to tell you what to do, but don't you think a clear cut would be better?"

"I er…"

"Rory I do like you, really, but you should consider it!" Logan's sister watched her for a few seconds trying to decide if she should tell her more, but she decided against it. "Well, excuse me, but I have to rush. Take care!"

She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Honor!" Rory called. She didn't understand this. Honor stopped, but she didn't turn around. "What is this about?"

You could see and hear that Honor took a deep breath before she turned around. A fake smile was displayed on her lips and in a bittersweet voice she said:

"Rory, you were the only person Logan was stable with. He was with you despite every objection from his family. He even wanted to marry you." Honor struggled to keep her composure. Always a smile on her lips, probably because she didn't want to raise attention and make a scene. "You broke his heart!" Rory could hardly believe this.

"He broke mine too!"

"He's my little brother Rory. I have to protect him. I know all about your relationship so please take it as a good advice if I say: don't let him go through this again! Besides if he will not make you unhappy then my family will. I'm sorry, but ti might be the best for both of you!" Honor waited for Rory to reply but her brain wasn't up for this. She hadn't expected something like this to come her way. "I really have to catch that train! So...bye Rory!"

Rory panted starring after her.

* * *

_I just had an idea for a huge family drama and I wanted to ask you if you are up for family drama, or if you think that's out of place?_

_Let me know!=)_

_And as always: Thanks for reading!_


	10. Chapter 10

_This turned out to be a really long chapter, but I didn't want to tear it apart._

_I am kinda sure you won't mind.;)_

* * *

She didn't know what to think. As if in trance she walked up and down in front of the building. These accusations were not right, were they?

Was it somehow her fault? Partially…Honor was right.

Would the Hunzerbgers crush her? They certainly could. But would Logan let it happen?

Suddenly a voice called her name: "Rory Gilmore! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Colin!"

"Are you on your way to Logan?"

Rory nodded.

"Shall we go up together?"

Rory hesitated.

"Rory, what's up?" She quickly shook her head:

"Nothing, let's go!"

They entered the building and made their way upstairs.

Colin knocked but Finn just called. "It's open!"

"Imagine if I was a terrorist!" Colin replied opening the door.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in!"

"Finn please, there's a lady around!"

Rory stepped into the room. "Hey guys!"

Logan and Finn were sitting on the couch playing a game on the X-Box.

"Rory!" Logan exclaimed.

"You look better." She replied.

"But you look a little disconcerted, darling." Finn observed.

"I found her walking up and down the street in front of the building."

"What's bugging you, love?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "I told you I am fine!"

"Guys leave her alone!" Logan interjected. "Wanna have a go?" He asked indicating the X-Box.

She nodded. "Sure."

* * *

They played for a couple of hours, as if they were still in college and nothing had happened.

But everyone had to face reality at some point.

Rory still wasn't any cleverer than before, but this afternoon had been fun and she didn't want to ruin it.

"I should probably get going!" she said.

"I'll walk you!" Logan replied immediately. Maybe there was still a chance to talk, however Rory declined the offer: "Thanks, but no, you need to rest."

"I need a lot of fresh air. So come on!" He stood up and offered her his hand that she took. It was warm and the feeling raised goose bumps on her arms. She let go of his hand again avoiding his glance.

"Bye Colin. Bye Finn."

"Bye Rory!" They answered in unison without looking up from the screen.

She walked to the door with Logan right behind her. She felt odd. Excited. Exhilarated. Scared. Calm.

Has it been this hot all day long?

* * *

They walked in silence for a while, both of them lost in thoughts. Around them the summer slowly came to an end. The air was becoming cooler, the wind became stronger and autumn had already started to paint the leaves.

"So how was your week off till now?"

"Pretty enjoyable until I told my sister!"

Rory tried to smile. "Since then she has been calling me every day, bugging me about taking two steps back and stuff. I know what you're going to say: She is right, work dork!"

"Yes, that was pretty much what I thought about."

Rory really enjoyed having Logan around. It wasn't exactly like going back in time, because they both had changed, but the confidence was the same.

They didn't know what to say, so they kept walking in silence.

"Are you coming in for a little bit?"

Logan took the offer smiling. As they entered her small room he frowned.

"Oh my god! This room really is too small!" He walked into the middle of it and looked around. "Even my dog would become claustrophobic in here!"

"You have a dog?"

"No!"

"Then you can't say that! Besides it is really okay. I don't have a lot to clean up. The lack of a hiding place is some kind of a problem, if I ever have to hide from someone, but in reverse no one can hide from me. And if I scream everyone will hear it. I was wondering how thick this carton of a wall actually was. I wanted to hang up some pictures, but I was afraid my neighbours would push the nails out of the wall again from the other side."

"Seriously have you ever thought about how unhealthy this is? There is not enough air in here!"

"You're not going to faint again, are you?"

Logan chuckled. "No, Ace I am fine!"

He smiled at her while his eyes were scrutinizing her.

A cold shower raced down her spine and Rory had to hug herself. "What?" Suddenly she felt insecure. Logan chuckled and shook his head: "Nothing."

"When are you flying back?"

"On Sunday." She nodded. Three days to go.

"I am planning to come back next weekend." This surprised Rory.

"Can you do that?"

"I'll take care of everything necessary. So, in the future I hope I can either work from here or I'll find something new around here."

"You sure about it? Coming back…"

Logan looked into her eyes. "Yes." His voice was steady and confident.

Rory sighed. "Logan…"

His heart started pounding as he waited for the next sentence that would destroy his hopes.

"There's one more thing…"

Logan should have expected it.

Rory took a few steps through the room. "How many were there?"

He frowned. "How many of what?"

She walked over to her small kitchen counter to grab a paper that she then handed over to him.

He took a look and saw himself with a blond woman at some gala thing. His heartbeat slowed down again. This was no "no and never ever again", just a demand for an explanation, that he could give her.

Logan looked directly into her face. "None. I know this looks different and I can't prove it to you, I wouldn't know how, but honestly there was none!" He stared at her, almost desperate for her to believe him. He added: "Not this time! I tried to move on but I couldn't! I couldn't go back and I realized I didn't want to go on without you!"

Rory bit onto her lip. Suddenly her heart ached to believe him. Her arms were still crossed over her chest, so they wouldn't reach out. "So, were you about to comeback anyway?"

"Well, I…I don't know. Probably yes…no! I mean I was certainly to comeback! Yes, sure! That I learned my father had caused you trouble again only rushed things."

Rory nodded. She felt so exhausted.

"Do you believe me?" He clenched his jaw.

"I…" Rory couldn't think straight. She wasn't herself. "I guess so…I met Honor today."

Logan's eyes flashed.

"She told me to stay away."

He raised his eyebrows and started clenching and unclenching his hands. He pursed his lips then clicked his tongue. "What?"

"She said it would be better for both of us, to have a clear cut."

Suddenly the penny dropped and he understood.

"Rory…" He took a step closer. "That's why you have been so confused the whole day. Am I right?"

Her glance dropped to the floor. She shrugged.

"Ace."

Rory's knees went wobbly. Logan stepped right in front of her. He opened his arms and Rory succumbed. She let him hug her and she let herself lean against him. With her face buried in his chest she took his scent in and hugged him back.

Logan pulled her even closer.

"No matter, how hard she tries to protect either of us, this is not her business! Don't let her disturb you!" He noticed how heavy her body became, so he steered her over to the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

_So, this is the next chapter. I think it is not my best, but well, I hope you can still enjoy it^^_

* * *

Both of them fell asleep on the couch.

There wasn't much space, but Rory felt really comfortable waking up in Logan's arms. He nuzzled her neck and she closed her eyes again. It was very quiet and Rory snuggled deeper into Logan's embrace. She smiled to herself however she quickly drove the thought away that it could be like this forever. She was afraid that if she thought about it too much, it could never become true and go away again. Then again did she really want this? Forever? That was a long time…

Logan breathed noisily into her neck.

Suddenly she was wide awake.

"Oh no! The time!" She said jumping to her feet.

"Ace?" Logan frowned at first before he rubbed his face trying to wake up.

"What time is it?" Rory ran frantically around the room trying to find a watch. The one on her kitchen counter showed her that she had only an hour left. "I have only an hour before I have to go to work!"

Logan watched her trying to find some clean clothes. He lay back down onto the couch with a _huff. _This was too much drama for him after such a good night's sleep. In fact this had been the first night in weeks that he had slept through and after which he felt completely rested. As he was lying there staring at the ceiling he wondered where this was or could be leading.

There was water running in the bathroom, so Logan decided to make coffee first, before he started to read too much into this. It was just the beginning…

* * *

"Coffee?" He offered as Rory stepped out of the bathroom decently dressed after only 15 minutes.

"You made coffee!" She exclaimed in a high playful voice.

"I figured this might be a good start to win your heart back!" Rory grinned, thinking that it was not her heart he had to convince.

"It's definitely a good start."

"Then let me take you out tonight before I have to leave again tomorrow!" Logan leaned down onto the kitchen counter with his forearms and watched Rory. She also supported her body with her elbows so they were opposite to each other, each of them on one side of the counter.

Her head was on the same level as his as she squinted at him:

"Hm…"

"Is that a yes?" He smirked.

"I am still thinking."

"About what? There will be food, maybe a movie, very good company…" He stepped back and motioned to his body with a flourish of his hands.

"Hm…"

"Come on, Ace!" His tone implied the 'You can't say no to this, can you?'. However, Rory still didn't reply, she just kept staring looking amused. "Please!?"

"Okay. But now I have to go! Thanks for the coffee. You can stay as long as you want to, but please don't faint, I am not sure if my neighbours will call an ambulance after they have raided your pockets."

"Okay this is officially the worst place you have ever lived in! Worse than the place you shared with Paris this once off campus!"

"Don't say that!" Rory complained. "The mould in the corners went so well with the walls! It really was the most artistic flat I have lived in, plus the cultural highlights we were to witness every day."

"You mean the scary criminals in front of the entrance?"

"No, I mean our talented, eloquent Doo-Wop Group!"

"Oh, I won't even start on them!" Logan replied.

* * *

The sun was beating down on the beach at the west coast. It was not at all comparable to the foggy east coast these days. Anyway, not everyone loves the sun, some might prefer a sunny disposition surrounded by cold cloudy weather than sunny weather with not as much as a vacuum on the inside.

As Logan had a look at the caller ID he already knew what was coming:

"My dear friend, you didn't even say a proper good bye, I am awfully disappointed! Does our friendship mean nothing to you?"

Logan had just showered. His hair was wet and dishevelled. Right now he was lounging on his couch in a plain t-shirt and jogging pants while he was checking his mails.

"Finn, calm down. I am sorry too mate, but I had more important matters to discuss last night."

"More important than Colin and me? Geez, wonder what that could be?"

Logan chuckled. "So, does that mean you're coming back to the cold east coast soon?"

Logan smirked and a picture of Rory flashed through his mind.

"Looks like it!"

"I knew you were perfect for each other the moment you stole the yacht!"

"Buddy, that's ages ago! And not even a compliment!"

"Bonnie and Clyde all the way, love!" He was silent for a moment then added. "You do want her, don't you?"

Logan thought before he answered. "Yeah…Finn, I still think that she is it! I thought I could never forgive her and that it would never ever be the same again, but these last days were just incredible."

"That's good to hear. You sure it'll last this time?"

"I am not going to propose to her if you think that."

"Just concerned about your well being, I didn't forget what happened… But anyway I take it last night went well?" Finn quickly changed the subject.

"Yes, very well…Finn, what do you want?"

"Just checking on my chances."

"On Rory? Forget it, buddy!"

* * *

Sunday afternoon Rory was on her way to Star's Hollow to see how her mum was doing. The morning as Logan had flown back to California she had felt quite melancholic and truth was that she already missed him. They hadn't talked about their next meeting, just that they'd see each other soon. But what was soon?

"Hey mum!" Rory kissed her mother's cheek as she entered her mother's house.

"Hey honey! You made it!"

"I made it!"

"But you're late."

"I am late?"

"You are late!"

"For what? I am not late!"

"Godot would be proud of you!"

"Godot? Are we talking about Samuel Beckett now?" Rory frowned at her mother who behaved a little upset. She sensed immediately that something was wrong as Lorelai just sat down again on her couch and started cradling Paul Anker.

"Mum? Is everything okay?" Lorelai just stared at the wall in front of her. Before Rory could say anything else, it knocked on the door. She opened and squealed:

"Lane!"

"Rory!" The two girls hugged and laughed. They hadn't seen each other on ages, which surely were some ages too long.

"No, I was mistaken Lane is late!" Lorelai said to no one in particular.

Lane looked at Rory. "Is she okay?"

"I am not sure…Mum, what's the matter?" Rory asked louder while the two girls stepped next to the couch.

"Everyone is always late. Too late! Why? Don't they have a watch?"

"Oh no! This is about Dad and Luke, right?"

Lorelai sniffed. "No, I don't want to talk about it… well, I do want to talk about it…I don't know what I want!"

"She and Luke aren't talking." Lane whispered. "She hasn't been to the diner for days."

"Okay, I am making coffee, pick out some DVD's and Lane you get food!"

"Aye sir!"

Only a little more than half an hour later were they sitting on the couch munching Chinese and Italian food and watching the _Wizard of Oz_.

"I love Luke, he is perfect, but I also waited so long for Christopher to come around! Luke made no move! Why?" Lorelai announced her thoughts and worries loud enough for everyone to hear, but she didn't really expect an answer. She needed to hear her thoughts out loud. She wanted to make up her mind for herself at first before she would want to hear what everyone else had to say about it.

At the end of the movie Lorelai had fallen asleep on the couch. The exhaustion was finally weighing her down.

The girls turned off the lights and went to talk in private in Rory's room.

"So, what about you and Logan?"

"Lane, it's unbelievable! It almost feels like before, like all the nasty things hadn't happened and I think I really love him!"

"That's good to hear! But are you officially back together or something?"

"No no, we are not. It's just…we are getting closer again and…I don't know."

"I see." Lane nodded. "But how is this going on? I mean is he going to move back or something?"

"He is thinking about it, but I feel kind of bad. You know I turned him down and then he helped me, now we are kind of getting back together and he is moving back and… you know what I mean? It is all happening so fast! Maybe too fast!"

"I get the hunch. But do you feel scared?"

"Yes, a little bit, but not as much as I thought I would."

"Rory, I think he really does love you, you love him even though he was really really horrible. He did change, didn't he?"

"He said so." Lane threw Rory a look. "Oh no Lane don't look at me like that. I do trust him."

* * *

The young blond woman let the hand with the letter sink.

She took a deep breath and nibbled at the bottom of her lip. She looked again at the invitation.

"Mummy, I am hungry!"

She smiled at her child. "I'll make you something in a minute." She watched him smile.

There was no more stalling. The truth had to come out eventually. So better now than later.

"Honey, would you like to get to know your grandma?"

The child beamed.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading!_

_Now to everyone who is interested here is a little background info:_

_So, I mentioned Samuel Beckett, who was a playwright. He wrote Waiting for Godot amongst other things._  
_It's a short play (2 acts) in which two people are waiting on Mr Godot who never appears. _  
_The acts have basically the same plot at the end of each act a little boy tells them that Mr Godot wasn't coming today._


End file.
